Tales Of StarClan
by Spottedstorm
Summary: Did you ever wonder how one of the warrirs felt at the time of their death? This is a series of oneshots about the deaths of Warriors, what they felt and thought at their last moments in the forest. Please read and review!
1. Redtail

Redtail

The day was dark; storm clouds filled the sky, casting shadows over the forest. At sunningrocks, everything was quiet, deathly quiet. A patrol of ThunderClan cats stood opposite a line of RiverClan warriors, lashing tails and bristling fur, there eyes were narrowed in hostility. Both Clans were tensed, waiting for the cry that would send them rushing at each other, fangs glinting and claws ripping flesh. And then, a huge brown tabby leaped at the ThunderClan cats. The silent air was filled with the sound of yowls and cauterwauls as the cats rushed at each other, tearing and clawing and wrestling, fighting to the last. Redtail ran for a gray RiverClan she-cat, but suddenly something slammed into his sides. He whipped around, claws unsheathed and soured the cat across his side. He let out a yowl, and reared up, pouncing again. He was a dark brown tabby, Oakheart. Deputy agains deputy, Redtail moved aside just in time as Oakheart leaped, and twisted around, grabbing his side he bit down as hard as he could. Oakheart hissed in pain, and leaped on him, slamming his head against the ground. Redtail struggled to get up, but the huge tom held him down, biting him fiercly on the neck. Redtail waited, and when the deputy tried to bite him again he exploded up, claws extended, the RiverClan deputy was thrown off. Redtail rushed at him again, but Oakheart faced him and stepped out of the way, sending Redtail skidding under a rocky ledge. Oakheart growled, eyes narrowed in determination he attacked Redtail, biting him over and over again, getting everypart he could reach. Redtail yowled in pain, and tried to fight back but he was loosing blood. Suddenly, a crack split the air and the entire ledge came crashing down. Redtail barreled into Oakheart, pushing him out of the way and he shot out back out from under the rock. He heard a crunch and a yowl of pain, cut off sharply. Redtail turned around, and his tail lashed in horror. The rocks had collapsed on top of the deputy, all Redtail could see was his tail. But there was no way he could have survived that. Shaking the creeping feel of horror from his tangled fur, he ran back toward the rocks where most of the fighting was gone. He spotted Tigerclaw. "Redtail is dead!" he cried. He turned and saw a huge gray cat hurtling toward him, eyes burning with hatred. Stonefur slammed into him, ripping his fur out and biting him with twice the ferocity of Oakheart. "You killed my father!" he yowled, voice filled with pain and rage. "No—" Redtail choked, he hissed, biting down on Stonefur's ear. Stonefur flinched, but Redtail took atvantage of the distraction and rolled out from under him, coming from the side. He ran to Stonefur's paws and nocked them out from under him, pinning him down. He dug his claws into the gray tom's fur and hissed in fury. He lunged at him, biting down on his neck but Stonefur knocked him away with a claw, and threw him off. Redtail landed on his side on the bloodstained ground. His vision went blurry for a second, but he regained it. This couldn't go on any longer, he decided. Redtail leaped up on a rock, claws scrabbling the stone he raised his head and yowled. "ThunderClan, retreat!!". The cats were beginning to thin out, it was near the end of the battle anyway. Gradually, ThunderClan disappeared, running back into the woods. RiverClan left too, it was just Redtail at Sunningrocks. He leaped down and suddenly a dark shape came out of no where. Redtail whipped around and hissed, expecting another RiverClan cat. But it was just Tigerclaw. He blinked in relief, and turned around to make his way back to ThunderClan, but suddenly with a menacing hiss, Tigerclaw leaped on his back. Redtail gave a yowl of disbelief, and tried throw him off, Tigerclaw sunk his teeth into his neck. Pain shot through Redtail, and at that moment he knew he was going to die. The last thing he saw were Tigerclaw's ambitious amber eyes.


	2. Swiftpaw

**OK, this one is about Swiftpaw getting killed bye the dog packs. **

**If you haven't read The Dangerous Path, this has spoilers so…DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors (yeah, I wish)**

Swiftpaw's insides stung at the sight of Cloudtail padding into the warrior's den, he was a new warrior.

But there was no reason that he shouldn't be a warrior, he was as capable as Cloudtail, but HE atleast

had a faith in StarClan! Cloudtail and Bluestar had seemed to have forgotten their warrior ancestors,

but he hadn't. Anger flared up inside him of just the thought of Cloudtail sleeping in the warriors den,

he had to do something. Swiftpaw pushed his way into the small apprentices den and scraped together

some moss for a nest. He curled up, wrapping his tail around his nose.

"Swiftpaw, are you awake?" Brightpaw asked. Swiftpaw lifted up his head at the sound of Brightpaw's

voice. The ginger and white she-cat padded into the apprentices den, followed by Ashpaw and Fernpaw.

Swiftpaw pushed himself to his paws, tail twitching with excitement. "Where is Thornpaw?" he asked.

Ashpaw flicked his tail over to the fresh kill pile, where Thornpaw was eating a mouse. Swiftpaw ran

out of the den and skidded to a halt behind Thornpaw, throwing up dust and leaves. Thornpaw turned

in surprise. "Swiftpaw, hey do you want to share a mouse? I'm starving…." his voice trailed off as he

saw Swiftpaw's determined expression. "What is it?" he muttered under his breath. "Come to the

den", Swiftpaw meowed. "I have to tell you something" he walked back into the apprentices den

Brightpaw, Fernpaw and Ashpaw looked up as Swiftpaw walked back in. "Why do you need us all

here?" Fernpaw asked. Swiftpaw didn't reply, Thornpaw had just come in the den. "What is it,

Swiftpaw" he asked. Swiftpaw looked around, making sure all the apprentices were here. "Ok."

he meowed, lowering his voice. "You saw how Bluestar make Cloudtail a warrior, and not us.

She thinks we're not good enough! The only way we are going to be warriors is if we help the

Clan, prove ourselves." He whispered. Fernpaw looked uncomfortable. "What do you mean, what

can we do?" she asked. The tip of Swiftpaw's tail twitched. "If we catch the thing that has been

living at snakerocks, we can prove ourselves. We would be heroes, we can save out clan. Bluestar

will see no reason not to make us warriors." He finished, looking around at the apprentices in the

den. "Who's in?" he asked. None of them said a word, and then Brightpaw looked up and fixed

Swiftpaw with an even stare. "I will go." She meowed determinedly. No others spoke, Swiftpaw

looked around at the apprentices. "Fernpaw?" he asked. She avoided his eyes, looking down at

her paws. "Ashpaw?" he shook his head. "Thornpaw?" Thornpaw looked away in embarresment.

"Fine, me and Brightpaw will go. We will leave at moonhigh" he meowed, before curling up in

his nest.

"Swiftpaw, come on" Brightheart meowed. Swiftpaw opened his eyes and yawned, before padding

out into the silent camp. The moon shone brightly in the sky, making Brightpaw's pelt glow silver.

They made their way to snakerocks, Swiftpaw leading and Brightpaw scenting the air for the thing

at snakerocks. They stepped into the moonlit clearing, surrounded my the gray slabs of rock that

jutted up from the ground. Swifpaw looked around, and didn't see anything. Suddenly, a horrible

scent filled the air, he turned around just in the time to see a huge black beast leaping at him,

fangs glinting cruelly in the moonlight. He yowled pain as it slammed into him, in the corner of

his eye he could see another dog leap on Brightpaw. The fangs snapped a kitstep away from his

throat, and he pulled away and tried to run, but aother dog came from the other direction. The

air at snakerocks was filled with the barking of dogs and the smell of blood, Swiftpaw yowled and

yowled and the dog dug his claws into the apprentice. Swiftpaw slashed the dogs nose, thrashing

and spitting and hissing he tried to get away, but this time the dog got him. It lunged for his neck,

ripping his throat out Swiftpaw was blinded by pain, he saw a flash of red. Then everything went

dark.


	3. Hawkfrost

**OK this chapter is about Hawkfrost's death. **

**Mewstar and Flamefoot, thanks for reviewing, AND HERE IT IS:**

Hawfrost watched his brother, Brambleclaw standing infront of the

twoleg trap that help Firestar. His dark brown tabby pelt

rippled with mucles, his amber eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Finish him!" Hawkfrost commanded, his icy blue eyes fixed on

Brambleclaw. He flexed his claws in and out, digging them into the

soft earth and rotten leaves that lay on the ground. The pebbly shore

of the great lake lay behind them, the a blue expanse of water that

stretched to RiverClan territory and faded away in the distance.

Hawkfrost lashed his tail, what was Brambleclaw doing! Firestar was

caught in a trap, if he killed him he and his brother could take over

the entire forest and together they would rule! There should be nothing

to stop him from killing Firestar, as many times as it took he was still

vulverable. Yet Brambleclaw didn't move, his fur bristled and tail lashed

uncomfortably, he stared into Firestar's pleading green eyes and then, he

turned to face Hawkfrost.

"What are you doing?" Hawkfrost hissed, lashing his tail in anger. "Just

finish him!!" He yowled, opening his mouth in a long drawn out hiss.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes narrowed in hatred, and Hawkfrost let out a

growl. Then, Brambleclaw leaped, slamming into Hawkfrost with claws

extended. Hawkfrost let out a hiss of disbelief. "What are you doing?"

he spat at his brother, ripping his fur and sinking his teeth into his neck.

Brambleclaw didn't answer, he bit Hawkfrost's neck fiercely. Pain shot through

him, and for a moment he saw a flash of red, but he regained his consiousness.

Hawfrost threw Brambleclaw off and rushed at him, but everything was going dark

and blurry, the forest seemed to tower over him. The trees spun, and the sky

darkened. Hawkfrost yowled madly, charging at Brambleclaw everything seemed

to move in slow motion. He was running, running, he felt everything. The earth

beneath his paws, the trees flashing by, the wind in his face, the adrenaline

surging through is veins like boiling water, he ran. Hawkfrost slammed into his

brother, claws and teeth ripping and biting every part he could reach, but

his brother was still in control. He threw Hawkfrost off, and he hit a tree. Everything

started spinning so fast Hawkfrost lost all sense of direction, he pulled hiself

to his paws and saw Brambleclaw leaping at him. He seemed to hang in the air

for ages, and Hawkfrost stood there in terror. Then, everything happened at once

it seemed as if the world was suddenly in fast forward. Brambleclaw was on him,

ripping his fur and then, he sunk his teeth into his neck, slicing his throat open.

Hawkfrost didn't feel anything at first, he saw the blood bubble up in his throat

and then, all the pain came rushing too him, he felt like he was being split open

he couldn't breath, and pain was lacing through him, pulsing and ripping him

open again and again he was blinded, his vision going red. Bright red like blood.

Hawkfrost wasn't aware he was yowling, he couldn't focus on anything but the

pain that ripped through him. _Please, please. Take me, please anything to _

_end this._ He thought. Then his vision went black and a foul stench filled him.

He opened his eyes, his father stared down at him with glaring amber eyes.

Tigerstar lept down from the rock, muscles rippling under his dark tabby pelt.

"Welcome, son. To the Dark Forest." He growled.

**Ok, I tried to make that one have a little bit more detail, how did you like it? Reviews PLEASE,**

**It really helps if you give your opinion. I want 5 before I write the next chapter! **


End file.
